Light as a Feather
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl, set between season 2 and 3. Smut prompt


AN: hey all...sorry for the delays in updates this week. Work, end of school stuff going on! I stayed up late to finish this last night then had my daughters school field trip today (25- seven year olds) I've edited it but be lenient lol- my eyes are crossing. Anyway This is my prompt from Vickih...took me a little longer than I thought it would, it had me scratching my head how to figure out the set up and I thought it would be easy lol. Once again...this is a smut prompt, if that ain't your thing you've been warned. While my other prompt was a little darker, this is more sweet:) let me know what you think!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any fucking louder and they would bring a herd down on them.

Daryl sat on top of the hood of his truck listening to Lori and Rick fighting in the distance. Glancing over his shoulder as the sounds of the arguing permeated the air he watched as Carol made her way to wards him on the truck. Since fleeing the farm Rick and Lori had been distant, barely speaking to one another or glancing in each other's direction, but one month on the road and that had suddenly changed. The fights were becoming disruptive and a problem. Carol and Lori had been sharing a tent and every night Rick would show up to "talk" to Lori, the fighting would soon start and Carol would end up circling aimlessly around the campsite sometimes for hours waiting respectively outside until they were done fighting. Inconsiderate assholes in his opinion.

"Want some company up there?" Carol called out softly as she walked her arms wrapped around her body. He noticed she had a small shitty blanket under her arm.

He nodded and stepped into the bed of the truck to help her up. Boosting her up onto the cab of the truck her legs dangled down in front of the windshield, when he joined her taking up his previous spot she grinned at him "Is this roof meant to support this much weight?"

He shrugged "Truck's a piece a shit...we bust the roof I'll find another ...besides you can't weigh more than a feather"

She giggled a little "It's funny...it wasn't long ago I would have taken that as a compliment."

Daryl grinned and looked off in the distance, as he felt his heart beating erratically. That had been happening a lot more too, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. When they had been at the farm, he had felt a connection to Carol, he wasn't sure what it was, the fact that they were so similar in a lot of ways had drawn them together. She thought he was a good person, she made him want to be the man she thought he was. The day at the barn with Sophia had cemented their bond, suddenly it became vitally important to him that she survived, that she could defend herself. He'd been teaching her how to shoot every chance he got, he didn't pass up any chance to show her how to survive.

He found himself watching her constantly, so much so the others were starting to notice. He'd been enduring the endless ribbing and teasing from Glenn and T but he really didn't care anymore. Daryl loved the way she moved, he loved the way her neck would gracefully arch when she talked, fuck he even loved watching her ass. He found himself fantasizing about about holding her, touching her, running his hands up her back. She shivered then as though she had read his mind and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He liked that Carol didn't feel the need to fill the silences with idle chatter. It was comfortable to be with her, he felt like he could be himself, awkward fuck that he was in all.

He wasn't sure where this was going between them...he felt like she knew there was something there too, he'd noticed her watching him sometimes too, the thought that she felt the same way he did set his blood on fire. He wasn't really sure what to do about it, he'd never had a serious relationship before, fuck he didn't even remember the last time he'd had sex sober.

He noticed Carol's breathing change and her head started to bob. He glanced over at her as her head slumped down and landed on his shoulder. She was asleep. He wasn't surprised, she'd been running herself ragged during the day, and not getting enough sleep at night thanks to Rick and Olive Oyl's fighting. He reached out tentatively and wrapped his arm around her. She turned more into his hold nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He reached his other hand up and touched his fingertips to her face. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. He felt his breath catch in his throat, he wanted to pull her into his lap and wake her up. He wanted to touch her and show her everything he had fantasized about. Instead he held her, watching her sleep, until Rick made his way over to the truck to relieve him for watch. Rick grabbed the back of his neck an embarrassed look on his face when he saw Carol asleep, her head on Daryl's lap where he had lowered her.

"Fuck I forgot about Carol being out here...again" Rick said.

Daryl looked down at Carol brushing his fingers across her temple, she didn't even stir in her sleep. She was exhausted. He felt a little ache in his heart that no one ever seemed to think of her, if he didn't look out for her no one would.

"Her and Lori bunking together it ain't working out...you're gonna have to step up and take care of your own wife, even if she ain't your favorite person no more. Carol can stay with me from now on."

XxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxx

They moved the camp the next day, Rick was restless, constantly pushing to find a permanent home. Once again they set up camp in a wooded area.

Carol had been bustling about , helping everyone get settled in for the night when he'd brought his things and dropped them in the tent that had been hers and Lori's. She'd given him a questioning look.

"Rick wants Lori to stay with him and Carl. Switched everyone up...you and me are together." He dropped his things and ran like a pussy. He didn't want to give her a chance to argue about it.

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Daryl made his way into the tent after watch. Looking around he smiled at how neat and organized the tent was. She was lying in her sleeping bag asleep. He was a little surprised to find out how far away from her she'd set up his bedroll. Fuck that he thought with a grin as he pulled it as close as he could get it to her. Kicking of his boots he got under the covers, looking at her back which he was facing. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to haul her into his arms, he just wasn't sure how to do it...how she'd respond. Daryl was contemplating that very fact when she rolled over, facing him. He could make out her features in the moonlight, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He edged himself even closer, until they were only a a few inches apart. He could feel her breath on his face, when she exhaled. The urge to lean forward and press his lips to hers was almost too much to take. He groaned out loud thinking he should roll away when she opened her eyes. Carol seemed surprised initially to find him so close, but then a smile spread across her face. She opened her mouth as though to say something and he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. She responded immediately no hesitation.

Daryl had never really enjoyed kissing in the past, but he loved it now. Her lips were so soft, he scraped his teeth along her bottom lip as he paused for a moment pressing his forehead to hers panting and catching his breath. He was suddenly scared that she would take it back, say it was a mistake, that she didn't feel that way about him. His heart dropped when she quickly sat up, he opened his mouth to speak unsure what to say when she pulled her shirt of and flung it across the tent. She was bare underneath. She lay back down on her back looking up at him, expectantly a grin crossing his face.

"Well" he rasped out with a chuckle "alright then"

She smiled at him biting her bottom lip and spoke "I've been told I'm not good at this...I don't want you to be disappointed"

He felt his heart break a little at her words, here she was so brave when she was really as scared as he was. He cupped her cheek with his hand

"As long as it's with you, I could never be disappointed. This is the first time that I cared if it was good for someone else, I want this Carol, I want you. You know who, was a fucking idiot if he told you weren't good enough."

She laughed out loud "Yeah, yeah he was a fucking idiot" but her laughter quickly stopped as Daryl pressed the palm of his hand to her naked stomach, sliding it up to cup her breast, he leaned forward pressing his face in her neck as his fingers teasingly rolled her nipple.

"No more thinking of him, this is me and you" he whispered. He worked his way down her body, kissing and nipping his way to her breasts. He settled himself in the v of her legs. His mouth on one nipple, licking and sucking and slowly grazing his teeth over the tip he braced his weight on one arm, his other hand roaming continuously over her body,he groaned at the feel of her soft skin. When his hand encountered the waist band of her shorts he hooked his fingers in them, pulling them as well as her underwear down and off.

He smiled into her skin "I've got you where I want you now ..naked and underneath me."

She wrapped her legs around his waist with a provocative grin and he tilted his pelvis grinding into her with a moan. His hands slipped around her back, one hand sliding up to her neck the other sliding down palm firmly on her ass, as he pulled her to him in a fierce embrace nuzzling her neck, making his way back up to her lips. "There's only one problem" she said quietly,"Your overdressed". He sat back on his haunches and she knelt naked in front of him "Can I?" Carol questioned nodding to the buttons on his shirt. He grunted a nod to her and she leaned forward to open the buttons, taking it slowly opening one button at a time, slowly spreading his shirt open as she did. Her hands touching his chest. He panted a little when her tongue started to flick across his chest. When he shrugged off his shirt he pulled her on to his lap straddling him. The feeling of her skin against his own was like coming home. The most comforting sensation of his life. She must have agreed because she sighed and put her head on his shoulder enjoying his hands on her back, which were dipping lower and lower until they grasped her hips and ass, rocking her slowly. She turned her face into his neck and started to nuzzle and kiss her way up his jaw rising to her knees. His blood was lit on fire by the noises she was making, one hand clamped firmly around her waist the other slipped down in between her folds, teasing her clit before sinking his fingers into her body. She gasped pressing her forehead to his shoulder, then began to move as the thrust of his fingers into her body continued. He'd never went down on a woman before, he'd never cared enough to try, he wanted to taste Carol though badly. His teeth grasped hold of her ear lobe and then his tongue slid over it soothing the mark "I want my tongue ...on you...I want it bad, can I ?" He felt her nod and laid her down on the blankets yet again. Lowering himself down in between her legs his tongue flicked out and circled her clit. Her heard a muffled moan and looked up to find her biting on the knuckle of her index finger. Suddenly inflamed he put his mouth back on her with abandon. Licking her slit sucking her clit into his mouth. He slid his fingers back into her. She was so wet and fucking tight he thought with a groan. He pumped his hand repeatedly as she lost control climaxing and calling out his name as her body arched of the ground her hands fisting in the blanket. He lapped his tongue on her until her body stopped quivering. She sat up suddenly, fumbling with the his buckle opening his pants freeing his erection. He pulled her up to her knees "Ain't no need to rush this...I...want this to be perfect for you... I think...I think I love you"

She stared at him at him in shock, as his hands came up to her face wiping the tears that had started trail down her face "I'm sorry...I.." He started but was interrupted when her lips met his. "I love you too" she panted when they broke apart.

Lying back down on the blanket she watched him as he stood up quickly removing his jeans then knelt back down at her side crawling up her body. Sitting down on the ground beside her he pulled her into his lap once again straddling his lap, she sunk down onto his erection slowly. When he was fully seated inside her she paused then clung to his shoulders, kissing his neck as she started to ride his dick in a soft and steady pace. Their hands seemed to cling to each other tightly. Daryl couldn't seem to pull her close enough his hands splayed on her hips encouraging her on. She was making soft little noises in his neck moans and whimpering and muffling them against his skin as she rode him. The sounds were making him crazed and he began to lift his hips with her as she continued. When he felt her orgasm he grabbed her hips while thrusting up into her fiercely and following her with his own.

XxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night once again on watch Daryl sat on the truck bed...listening to the sounds of Rick and Lori fighting yet again.

He smiled when he saw Carol making her way towards him a folded blanket in her arm.

"Hey, they keeping you awake again?" He asked as she sat down next to him on the truck bed.

He felt a pang in his chest at her sweet smile when she responded "No, just couldn't sleep without you"

She laid her head down into his lap pulling the blanket up over her shoulders.

"You'll be tired in the morni..." He started to warn her half hearted but stopped when he saw she was asleep already.

Smiling he looked at her for a few moments tracing her cheekbones with his fingertips, before looking up at the horizon. He didn't move a muscle for the next three hours other than his hand continuously brushing through her hair and his finger tips tracing her cheekbones.


End file.
